


Ramble On

by Ophelia_Yvette



Series: Emma Winchester Week (2021) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls), Emma Lives (Supernatural: Slice Girls), Emma Winchester Week, Gen, Hunter Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls), Magda Peterson Lives, Multi, Original Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester Child(ren) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: Dean Winchester owns a bar and is goes exactly as you’d expect.Day 2: Father
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Clark Barker/Jack Kline, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Dean Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Krissy Chambers/Alex Jones (Supernatural), Magda Peterson/Patience Turner
Series: Emma Winchester Week (2021) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141931
Kudos: 11





	Ramble On

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Supernatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

Twenty-four year old Emma Winchester eased her way through the front door of her father’s bar, Ramble On. Inside the place is lively, there’s people huddled around the various pool tables and the live band was in full swing. To boot the place had hot cowboys bartenders and even hotter waitresses. It was practically her father’s wet dream come to life in the form of a bar.

It was a place to throw back a couple o’ beers, all in the name of family.

Emma hummed along to the song the band was playing as the she made her way through the crowd. Almost as soon as she got inside, Emma was approached by a girl, carrying a basket.

“Welcome back, supergirl.” The waitress smiled at her, “Looks like your hunt went well I hope?”

Emma nodded as she fished out her phone.

“Yup,” She said as she dropped her phone in the basket atop a pile of other phones, “looking for my dad. Have you seen him Everly?”

“Can’t you tell it’s his voice?” She joked causing Emma to smile.

“Yeah yeah,” Emma said as began to weave through the crowd, “I just hoped he’d _actually_ be running this bar.”

“It’s Tuesday,” Everly chided her, “you know he’s on stage all night.”

Emma waved at Everly over her shoulder as she moved towards the stage. She caught sight of her Uncle and Aunt at the front of the stage, each with a child in their arms. The twins, Maura Sandra “Sandy” and Robert John “RJ” each giggling as Dean sang to them. However, it was when he laid eyes upon Emma that his eyes really seemed to light up. 

She didn’t understand why though, as she was quite a sight for sore eyes. She had a gash growing through her eyebrow, a split lip, and the beginning of the black eye. 

The amazonian Winchester was wearing a tattered pink flannel, the official attire of the Winchester family, a pair of light jeans and tanned work boots. She stolen a bunch of her father’s old jewelry that he didn’t wear anymore and then had Jack magically size for her.

Around her neck, Emma wore the amulet Sam gave her father as a Christmas present in 1991. Her father’s sliver ring, which she wore on the ring finger of her right hand, now fit nicely on her hand. And to top it all off she wore two different bracelets over the brand on her wrist. One was an elephant hair bracelet and the other was a Buddhist mala.

That being said, Dean was focused on the way her green eyes glittered in the beam of the stage lights, highlighting the freckles that dotted her face. The way, as she’d grown, her hair had taken on a slight curl to match her grandmother’s. It still left him flabbergasted that his little girl had grown up into a fine young woman. 

And quite the hunter to boot.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Dean called into the mic, “I want you to give my little girl here a round of applause. Because it’s her 25th birthday.”

Dean extended his hand to Emma and helped her up on the stage. Elieen and Sam waved to her, as did their children. Castiel too, from his position behind the bar, cheered her on. Emma gave her father an effortless smile as he pecked her on the forehead.

“Happy birthday kiddo,” He replied honestly, squeezing her hand, “I can’t believe we’ve come this far.”

Emma couldn’t believe it either. After Jack had rendered Chuck powerless, he and Amara had split so he could give her all of his powers. Amara became God and Jack became just another kid, just as he’d always wanted. She then broke everyone out of the empty and enlisted the help of angels like Balthazar, Raphael, Gabriel, Hannah, and Anna to renovate heaven.

Then she returned Castiel to them, as a human, because the empty would not have released him otherwise. She even gave those such as Meg and Ruby a shot at redemption. So that no more beings would end up in the empty so it could finally sleep in peace.

As it would seem, all was right with the world.

“Sing sing sing,” Jack chanted from his spot in the crowd, with his arm over his boyfriend Clark’s shoulder. “Come on, sing for us.”

That got the crowd chanting and soon the whole room was in an uproar. Dean however, seemed to be soaking it all up. Emma looked sheepish as she tucked a stray hand behind her ear. She wasn’t exactly a singer but then again, she’d been through worse than singing a song on stage.   


it would seem, however, her father had another idea. 

“This one’s for to baby girl,” Dean said as he set the mic on the stand, “happy birthday.”

He beamed at her like the proud father he was as picked up an acoustic guitar that one of the band manners handed to him. After that, he began strumming a familiar tune. The words rolled off his lips, calling to his mind a montage of images from his favorite moments with his daughter. 

He’d only heard this song a handful of times, thanks to his daughter’s ever expanding taste in music, but it resonated with him in ways only a father could understand. 

_I know a girl_

_She puts the color inside of my world_

_But she's just like a maze_

_Where all of the walls all continually change_

_And I've done all I can_

_To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands_

_Now I'm starting to see_

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

Dean poured out his emotions into this song. His little girl had gone through so much in her life. And now, she was an adult! He’d settled down with Cas and together they’d gotten to raise two wonderful kids. Jack was starting college and it would seem that Emma was going to follow in his footsteps with the bar.

It seemed like everything was finally coming together.

_Fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

Emma still couldn’t get over how comfortable her father was on stage. She’d only ever seen him like that driving the Impala. Seeing him up in stage, it made her smile. He was happy and that was hard to come by in their line of work. She wondered if in another life her father could have been a famous singer or something… in a life where they weren’t ruled by the supernatural. 

Dean extended his hand to her and pulled Emma to his side. He kissed the side of her head and she ducked her head to her blush. The roar of the crowd and the heat of the lights did nothing to help the heat on her cheeks.

_Boys, you can break_

_You find out how much they can take_

_Boys will be strong_

_And boys soldier on_

_But boys would be gone without the warmth from_

_A woman's good, good heart_

_On behalf of every man_

_Looking out for every girl_

_You are the God and the weight of her world_

Dean knew that if John could see him now the grizzled hunter would probably not approve of his daughter, his son, or his husband. He probably wouldn’t approve of a lot of things he’d done with his life. For a moment, Dean wondered what he would think of their mother coming back. What he’d think of Henry… and how much his granddaughter looked like his own father.

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

When his set ended, Dean was breathing heavily. The crowd, his home, was cheering his name and clapping wildly. Emma was laughing as she squeezed him tight, glad to have been serenaded by her father. 

“Now why don’t the two of us get some drinks?” Dean said as he helped Emma off stage, “Because I’m parched.” 

“So it’s not a reason to see your husband?” She chided him causing her father to laugh.

“Am I really that transparent?” He quipped as the band started back up again.

“Maybe,” She grinned as they weaves through the crowd. “but that’s what we love about you.” 

Emma into a slid into a barstool as Castiel approached them. 

“What she said.” Cas said as Dean as he moved around the bar, pulling him in for a kiss. “Because Emma’s always right.”

“It _is_ my birthday.” She giggled. “I can do not wrong.”

“And on that note,” Dean said as he grabbed something bottled, “Why don’t I fix you up a Winchester special?”

“I think she wants to be coherent for the rest of it,” Someone said as they slid into the seat next to her, “not puking in the bathroom.”

“Claire!” Emma said as she pulled her sister into a hug, “You came. Wait — where’s the rest of the crew? And your wife?”

“Kaia is setting up her doppelgänger Maia in our spare room,” Claire shrugged, “and our daughter would _not_ leave her alone. She was starstuck to see someone that looked exactly like her mommy.”

“It was cute though,” Alex said as she and Krissy appeared behind her, hand in hand. “you gotta admit.”

“You do have a cute kid.” Emma agreed, “and I’m sure she’s gonna be a powerful witch one day.”

“Yeah,” Claire grumbled as Dean slid her a drink, “but I’m not letting Rowena or Sam _anywhere_ near her until she’s old enough to respect it.”

“When did you get so wise?” Dean teased her as he wiped off a dish.

Claire stuck her tongue out at him.

“Hello Claire,” Castiel greeted her with a smile, “How’s little Lia?”

“She’s good,” Claire seemed go perk up at that, “Kaia and her doppelgänger are watching her tonight.”

“Guys!” Jack said as he walked up to the bar, “You came.”

“Good to see you too little brother.” Claire nodded to him, “Hey Clark.”

“Hi Claire,” he nodded to her, “And you must be Alex and Krissy.”

“Nice to meet you,” Krissy said as she shook Clark’s hand, “heard a lot about you from Jackie boy here.”

Jack flushed at that.

“Yeah,” Alex smirked, “he’s absolutely loving—“

“Alright,” Emma cut in, “as much as I love messing with our little brother, no blood shall he shed on my birthday.”

“Aye aye captain.” Claire mock saluted her causing Emma to roll her eyes.

“So what have you done for your birthday so far?” Alex asked as she and Krissy slid into seats beside Claire and Emma. 

“I just got back from a hunt,” Emma shrugged as she took a sip from a beer Castiel gave her, “and Jody and Donna called me to wish me a happy birthday. Kevin and his mom too, as they’re looking for a place near Princeton so Kevin can finally get his degree.”

Amara had also brought back Kevin Tran, Missouri Mosley, and Charlie Bradbury, all of whom made frequent trips to Ramble On. Of the three, only Charlie inhabited the bunker, along with Sam and Eileen, the remaining Apocalypse world hunters, and many young hunters with nowhere to go. 

Sam and Eileen were settling into their roles as the new Bobby quite well.

“That’s it?” Patience quipped as she and her made her way to the bar, arm around her girlfriend Magda Peterson, “That’s kinda boring Emma, not gonna lie.”

Emma shrugged at that, starring down at her beer bottle.

“My entire life has been an endless battle,” She said causing her father to look at her, “I wouldn’t know what to do if it weren’t.”

“Open a bar.” Magda deadpanned causing everyone to laugh. 

“Looks like your dad beat you to that one.” Alex said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

“Yeah,” Emma said as she looked at her father. “but he’s happy.”

Dean and Castiel were at the other end of the bar, cleaning equipment. Dean had a hand around Castiel’s waist and she could see from the former angel’s body language that he was chastising her father. He didn’t seem to mind through and whatever they were talking about ended when Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean, quite effectively silencing him.

“So are you going to just mope around the bar all day?” Alex said causing Emma to look at her.

“I’m not much of a partier.” She shrugged.

“Your Dad runs the best hunter bar since the roadhouse,” Krissy replied with a smile, as they all moved to stand, “so trust me you’re gonna learn to be one.”

“I know,” She said as Dean moved back towards her, “I’ll talk you guys later. I’m gonna catch my dad before he disappears again.”

The wayward daughters disappeared into the crowd as Dean placed himself in front of his daughter. He caught sight of her demure posture and frowned. He set the glass he was cleaning down and cleared hit throat, causing Emma to look up at him.

“Why the long face?”

Emma sighed.

“Wanna take a walk?”

That’s how Dean Winchester and his daughter found themselves walking along the Texan coastline. Emma dug her toes into the sand, soaking in the ocean breeze. It had been risky for her father to have a place on the coast, but Sam and Eileen had placed every warding spell in the book on it.

The thing that could probably take it down was Amara and she had no intentions of doing it.

“What’s on your mind kiddo?”

“I don’t know,” She let out a breath, “I’ve just got a lot going on.” 

“Is being twenty five that hard?”

Emma shot him a look.

“I should be asking you that,” She chided him, “you were only a year older than me when I was born.”

“Want to tell me what’s really going on?” Dean said as he moved to stand beside his her. “Because you’re not usually this introspective.”

“Are you happy?” She asked him quietly.

Dean had to stain to her her over the crashing of the waves. Emma was looking out into the sea, at the impending storm.

“Yeah,” Dean breathed, “I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time. I — uh — don’t have a destiny looming over my head anymore, I can just be me. I can be a father, a husband, and a business man. But this isn’t about me kiddo.”

“I just,” Emma let out a shuddering breath, “we’ve been fighting for so long, I don’t know how to do anything differently. I mean — Jack’s in college but he’s only three! He doesn’t have the same life experiences I — _we’ve_ — had. Constantly moving around, staying in motels I—“

Dean pulled Emma to his chest and held her as she cried.

“I never wanted this life for any of my kids,” Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper, “I never wanted you to feel like I felt. To feel so — so _unstable_.”

“I just don’t know what to do.” Emma murmured, “I — I just want to stop feeling so restless.” 

“It’ll come,” Dean said as he took Emma’s face in his hands, “I promise.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Dean said as he kissed Emma’s forehead, “Why don’t you stay with us for a while. Set down some roots. I could help you get into some classes at the local community college, how would that sound.” 

“I’d like that,” Emma said as she rested her forehead against her father’s. “a lot. Thanks Dad.”

He’d never tire of hearing her call him that. 

“No problem kiddo,” Dean said as they broke apart, pulling her to his side, “that’s what father’s are for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are Dean’s bar and Lee’s bar pratically identical? Yes…but you can’t tell me that Dean wouldn’t want to emulate the bar not only because it would remind him of his friend but because it was just so freaking cool! It was very on brand for Dean. 
> 
> All that was missing was a bull riding machine…


End file.
